crashfeverfandomcom-20200222-history
So what is CRASH FEVER ??
CRASH FEVER is a simple "match 3" game. You battles characters in a quest on each floor till you meet the boss and hopefully, defeat him. It becomes difficult because every character is different but they are always the SAME "person" throughout the game. And just like life, you never know how that meeting will go until you play the quest. #1 rule. Don't be afraid of losing. You never pay the cost of the quest until you actually win. So in CRASH FEVER, you can lose as many attempts at a quest WITHOUT PAYING for it. Never be intimidated by a level or a "difficulty". Just give it a try because it costs NOTHING to play the quest as many times as you want, until you win it. Then you pay the cost of the quest. If you want to stop in the middle of a quest .. "OH WOW I didn't know that, I got a GUY who can do this" ... in the upper right hand corner is a button. When you select the button, at any time, a screen will pop up it ask if you want to RETIRE, meaning exit the game. Select RETIRE to gather up a new approach to the challenge... or "get better guys". If you make an error and want to REDO your last move, YOU CAN. Just select the same button in upper right side of the screen, and on window that pops up, you will see the RESET button. It will bring you back to the beginning of your turn. The object of the game is to defeat the character by CRASHING, meaning breaking, a series of the same color panels in a row. The more panels you match, the stronger your attack. When you link a certain number of panels in a link, usually 6 or more, you obtain a "CRASH PANEL", which is a special panel featuring your character's icon on it. When you break any CRASH PANEL, it activates a special action of that character, which is listed under the words 'CRASH SKILL' on the character's profile card. ANY number of linked panels may trigger any type of different CRASH PANEL (CP). Usually the larger the number of panels linked, the bigger/stronger the CP is. A long linked chain may activate a 'SPECIAL CRASH PANEL' or SCP. SCP's contain the CP action PLUS a BOMB. The purpose of a BOMB is to break as many surrounding panels as possible in your turn. The larger # of panels broken in a turn, the stronger is the attack. You usually have 3 turns before an attack. Your team is a set of 4 of your characters and each turn rotates one team member at a time to be in "FRONT" from LEFT to RIGHT. "In FRONT" indicates which member of your team is rotated to the #1 position located at the far left of the screen. The team member who lands in that #1 spot is active team member for that turn. What he does when you match your panels is determined but the skills listed on the profile AND the conditions of the Quest. The characters have CP skills and other kinds of skills too. A 'FRONT' skill is a skill activated when a certain team member is in 'FRONT' or in the #1 position. Some skills don't need to activate, the team member just does that action when you use it in your team. Your character also has a MAIN SKILL that requires a certain amount turns before it is available for you to use. (SKILL TURNS) The character's icon will flash and signal to you that it's available, When the skill is ready, you can use it at anytime you want. 4 COLORS: RED BLUE GREEN YELLOW and PINK recovery hearts. RED destroys GREEN (fire burns earth) BLUE destroys RED (water extinguishes fire) YELLOW destroys BLUE (sun evaporates water) and GREEN destroys YELLOW (earth covers sunlight). OK lets tally up what your characters does. CP's pop up when you break panels. MAIN SKILL that signals for use after a number of SKILL TURNS. Character may have skills that happen when a team member rotates to the #1 position (FRONT SKILL). The characters interact with each other and the enemy. This is determined by their COLOR. Characters also have a TRIBE they belong to and a TYPE (offense, stamina, technical, recovery, defense). SOMETIMES enemies lie about their color. SOMETIMES they don't like a tribe or type. Character may be able to break through obstacles that are there to stop you, such as JUNK, DAMAGE, PROTECTED, VIRUS etc.. It will be listed on their profile. Some have skills such as BOMB BLAST BOOST, BBB, that makes their bombs more destructive. Some cure virus or chain more panels together or unlock panels that the enemy locks up. CP ENHANCE makes the CP's bigger. etc... FINALLY, after a certain amount damage you do to an enemy, the FEVER button on the bottom will light up. When it lights up (FEVER TIME) , you can activate FEVER at anytime you need it. When you hit the FEVER button, you will get a chance to break as many panels as you can. The panels will then drop for about 3 seconds and you break as many as you can for one huge attack. FEVER replaces a turn, so instead of a turn, the panels drop and you tap to break them. SO, it's much more that your regular color matching game. You also can learn the best ways to tap your panels. You can get them to freeze or drop a certain way depending on how you tape the screen. You develop a style of tapping your panels a certain way. ADD THAT ALL UP... you put together your team with a certain strategy in mind. This is where the fun is... you never know what is going to happen. You count on your team skills BUT .will it work the way you want it to work? .. you never know until you try. It is free to lose. You can keep losing as much as you want. Each time you lose a Quest, you get a little more information about the Quest and you put together the best team that you think will win the Quest..... BUT JUST LIKE REAL LIFE!! You never know what's going to happen because Enemies do things that you don't expect. You plan your strategy but what actually happens in the quest, you just never know. Things don't go as you plan them sometimes. BUT each Quest has different obstacles and Enemies do unpredictable things. You are given no information. You have to figure it all out yourself. Minimal basic info is given to you and nothing more. CRASH FEVER has a gameplay and basic rules. Only a few sites list anything more than the BASICS. There are communities where people share information about quests and you can read about what clues they find out. For me, I like puzzles and riddles. I like finding the clues myself rather than reading about them. 4 colors, RED BLUE GREEN YELLOW. plus pink HEART panels. Each character has a COLOR and a list of the number of points for ATTACK and DEFENCE and RECOVERY. RECOVERY is the HEART panels that you break during your turn. EACH ENEMY in a QUEST has a COLOR. EACH QUEST has a "DIFFICULTY" that tell you how difficult the Quest may be for your team. There are different types of quests: NORMAL, EVENT, LOCKED, RAID, TOWER, RANKING. The quest buttons appear in a ring that rotates for you to choose. The active quests are the buttons with color. The Quests not happening at the moment are shaded as gray. NORMAL QUESTS are the basic quests of the game. You play them if you want. You don't have to. EVENT QUESTS are the special running quests you can play. They appear and disappear after a certain number of days, ALL quests run for a certain number of days EXCEPT FOR NORMAL QUESTS which are always available. LOCKED QUESTS are quests that require a certain key to play. You win keys, all kinds. RANK, TOWER, RAID .. are specialty quests. When available to play, they have an explanation as to how to play. EVERY QUEST YOU WIN ALL KINDS OF REWARDS AS YOU PLAY THEM. You don't need to wait for an ending rank to win the prizes. The RANKING quest you get prizes as you play AND for a final rank, you get both. REWARDS are sent to your GIFT BOX. REWARDS for PLAYING THE QUEST are listed under "MISSIONS" and you get them as you play. You can view the list of them under MISSIONS, BUT MANY JUST POP UP !!! FROM A PAST EVENTS !!!!. that aren't listed anywhere in the current list of missions but they don't go away after an Event goes away. You unknowingly earn them from some past event that took place in the game. For example, if you get a key for defeating a certain enemy in a quest, anyone who plays that quest for defeating that enemy will get a key. if you don't win a quest, don't worry. Most events return, and you will have a chance to win the quest in the future. Many Events run for just 3 days, but they DO return in the future. The GAME runs that way. It's all part of the challenge of it. AND if you aren't a pro at the game, don't worry. The event will return and you will get another chance to defeat that BOSS. You will get stronger and wiser. Players don't compete as in player vs player. It's just you and the quest. There is a multi-player option and for FREE you can team up with other players vs a quest. If there are 4 players, you get 4X's the reward. ALways participate in events because some events you will get rewards whether you win or lose, or rewards you never expected. ...